The present invention relates to a system for and a method of translation between a plurality of languages. More particularly, it is suitable for exchange of professional/legal informaton with foreigners possessing the native language only.
Known methods of translation of exchange of information between foreigners possess considerable disadvantages. Practical use of existing conversational aids and dictionaries is restricted by extremely limited feedback facilities. Bi-lingual questionnaires with exact translations are adequate in short acknowledgements. Any attempt of widening the grounds and/or inserting additional language makes the text clumsy and difficult to read. It is therefore advisable to develop systems and methods which make easier and faster information exchange between foreigners which know only their native languags.